Beautiful
by J. J. Bean
Summary: Jubilee's enjoying a peaceful night to herself watching the stars when Bobby enters the picture... Humor, romance, and disembodied heads ensue. Lol, better than it sounds! JUBBY


Sorry! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I'm having a hard time sticking to just one idea... been bouncing back and forth between quite a few, so hopefully they'll be a couple more within the next week :)

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. If I did, Jubilee would NOT have been pulled out and she and Bobby would have gotten together sometime before the end.

* * *

Beautiful

* * *

Jubilee leaned on the balcony railings, staring up at the night skies. The view was really pretty away from the city. She threw a handful of plasmoids into the air and watched them fade into pale twinkling stars.

"Beautiful."

She looked over her shoulder to see Bobby, but his gaze wasn't on the stars. She gave a small smile as he joined her, leaning on the wrought iron rails. She looked back towards the heavens, but still felt his eyes on her.

"_For I never saw true beauty till this night,"_ he quoted, and Jubilee glanced at him, blushing slightly.

"Quoting 'Romeo and Juliet', are we?" She grinned.

"Tell me," Bobby said, completely ignoring her comment. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Jubilee's blush deepened, and she was incredibly glad for the relative darkness. "I'm no angel," she said, looking down.

"Then you're one _fine_ looking demon," Bobby smirked, nudging her. There it was, that painful dose of flirting that killed them both but couldn't go a day without.

"Alright, you caught me," Jubilee laughed, rolling her eyes. "Heaven didn't want me, and Hell was afraid I'd take over."

Bobby laughed all out and Jubilee smirked.

"So, what exactly are you doing out here?" Jubilee asked, turning her back to the yard, propping her elbows up on the rails behind her.

"Can a guy not just want hang out with his best friend?" Bobby replied, the girl cringing inwardly at his choice of words.

"No," Jubilee shot back, smirking.

Bobby clutched at his chest melodramatically. "Oh! That just gets me right here!"

"Drama queen," Jubilee snorted.

Alright, alright," Bobby said, holding his hands up in defense. Jubilee relaxed, tilting her head back to stare at the stars.

"Okay, watch this," Bobby said after a moment of silence.

"Is your attention span really that short?" she scoffed.

"No, just shut up for a mo, 'kay?" He covered his right hand with his left, his brow furrowing. Jubilee stood up straight, raising an eyebrow at his concentration. Then, he slowly lifted his hand, revealing a miniature ballerina standing poised in the palm of his hand. He'd obviously been practicing since the last time when Scott had interrupted. It was breathtaking.

"Oh, wow," Jubilee breathed, truly amazed. The details sculpted into the minute crystalline figure were amazing. Every little ruffle in her dress could be defined, her delicately entwined fingers raised over her head were so perfect and fragile.

It was then that she noticed the ballerina's face. Long hair framed the decidedly Oriental dancer's face… it was Jubilee.

Ever so carefully, Bobby raised a finger and nudged the ice sculpture, and she began spinning around, sparkling in the moonlight.

"Wow," Jubilee repeated, now leaning over her friend's shoulder. "It's beautiful."

Bobby grinned proudly. "Thanks," he said, as she watched, mesmerized.

"See, I told you you were beautiful," Bobby teased, closing his fist around the dancer with a flourish. The ice crumbled into dust and disappeared.

"Wha-why?" Jubilee pouted, staring at his hand forlornly.

"Because," he said, turning to face the girl. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and produced an ice rose out of nowhere. He grinned.

"Pour toi, mon amour." He'd obviously been listening to Gambit's attempts to woo Rogue, but then, who hadn't?

Jubilee took it with a small smile. "Bobby, I don't think I can do this anymore," she said softly, thinking that if she couldn't figure them out soon, she'd die of heartbreak. She really did like her best friend, but their games just made everything so confusing.

"Neither can I," Bobby said, taking her hands, rose and all, in his. "So I'm asking you," Jubilee looked up at his tone, meeting his eyes.

"Be my girlfriend?"

Jubilee blinked, incredulous. Then, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Bobby gently.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"Hmm, couldn't quite get the gist of it," Bobby smirked.

"Get over here, Romeo," Jubilee said, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"So, this is how you get all those guys to fall for you," Bobby teased.

"Are you kidding me?" Jubilee said, her hand sliding up the planes of Bobby's chest to his shoulder. "They don't fall for me. I trip them."

Not allowing any reaction time, she kissed him again, feeling his silent laughter as she pressed up against him.

"So, that's your secret," Bobby grinned.

"Mmhhmm." Jubilee said, mirroring his expression. "Just keep smiling, it makes them wonder what you're up to."

"And I will," the ice mutant said, kissing her tenderly. "'Cause I've got you."

"Aw, that's like, so sweet," an unmistakable voice broke into their 'moment.'

Bobby's head snapped up, and Jubilee jumped away, both of them blushing furiously.

"Keety! You're not supposed to say anysing!" Kurt's accent sighed in exasperation. The new couple looked around until they saw the fuzzy elf's head poking out of a wall one floor up, concealed by vines. Over to the side was Kitty's head.

"I know, but they're like, so cute!" Kitty pouted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You _fail_ at zis spying stuff, you know zat?"

Bobby cleared his throat loudly, glaring. The blushes had faded off their cheeks now. The disembodied heads, realizing their cover had been blown, blanched and disappeared back into the mansion.

"Blue boy's gonna find himself with a frozen tail tomorrow," Bobby threatened.

"Yeah, but that's tomorrow," Jubilee said, cupping his chin and tilting his gaze so he was no longer staring at the now-empty wall. "I'm thinking of now." She ginned. "Where were we?"

"Right here," Bobby said, and their lips touched once more.

* * *

Couldn't figure out a good way to end it and there seemed to be no way to make it part of some bigger picture, so that goshness for Kurt and Kitty! lol...

Feedback people! That's what I thrive on! Click the button! You know you want to!

- JJ Bean


End file.
